Falling For You
by GleekBroadwayDiva
Summary: No one's ever captured Noah Puckerman's heart before, no one's ever tried. No one has bothered to look behind his mask, to see his true colours. What happens when one head cheerleader tries? Quick!
1. Chapter 1

_Falling For you, Chapter One_

TITLE: Falling For You, Chapter One

PAIRINGS: QUICK (Quinn Fabray/Noah Puckerman)

SYPNOSIS: No one's ever captured Noah Puckerman's heart before, no one's ever tried. No one has bothered to look behind his mask, to see his true colours. What happens when one head cheerleader tries? Quick!

**A/N: This is going to be set at the start of season two. Quinn was never kicked out, and still lives with her parents. Okay? Enjoy.**

* * *

Quinn Fabray, head cheerleader, the most popular girl in the whole school. She had everyone falling at her feet, and she loved it. She loved the way guys stared at her in awe, and how girls stared at her in admiration. She loved the way it made her feel loved, wanted.

Of course, she had the pressures of looking perfect every minute of the day, but she could work through that, it wasn't that hard. So long as she kept that powerful, Queen Bee face, then everyone would love her. Right?

Quinn had managed to survive one year at William McKinley High School, and here she was, on top of the world. Yes, she had gotten pregnant and nearly kicked out, but her parents agreed to let her stay, if she got rid of her baby, which she did. Sort of.

What they don't know didn't hurt them.

Quinn still even attended Glee Club, which she really didn't expect to be attending at the start of her time at the school. But although she'd never admit it, she loved Glee Club. Quinn loved the way standing on stage, with the bright lights shining down on you, made her feel.

Maybe it was lame, but she got away with it, and no one dared to slushy her, not anymore.

Last year was hectic, with the pregnancy and joining glee club, but this year was a new start. She was at the top, and would never, _ever _give it away.

Quinn had planned out the year carefully. She knew what she wanted, and she wouldn't stop until she achieved it. What was the use of starting afresh if you didn't have a goal?

Firstly, Quinn needed a guy. Now that Finn and Berry were an item, she needed to find a new popular footballer to make do for the year. Quinn made sure it wasn't someone who would most likely annoy her, or pressure her into doing anything she didn't want. She had gotten away with one pregnancy, she did not want another.

Secondly, Nationals. Glee club had lost last year, and the cheerleaders had won. If Quinn worked hard, she could lead both teams to victory, which would boost her self esteem and make sure that she was popular.

Lastly, she wanted to build up her friendships again. Over the summer, she had realized how distant she was from whatever friends she had. Yes, Mercedes was a kind of friend, but the diva had been at a singing camp all summer. Santana and Britt didn't seem interested in her anymore, so she was pretty much alone.

Alone. The thing that she had never wanted to be. How come she was so alone? She was the most powerful girl in the school, yet she didn't even have a best friend. Quinn wanted someone who she could have sleepovers with, and giggle with over boys. She wanted somoeone who she could go to for advice, and make jokes with.

Although she was popular, she was lonely. And that needed to change.

* * *

Quinn was sat in the cafeteria, surrounded by over-perky cheerleaders and sweaty footballers. Her salad, that was placed on the table beneath her, was left uneaten. Quinn guessed that she just really wasn't hungry.

Quinn's hazel eyes lifted, and looked around the group of footballers. They all seemed the same. All of them making corny jokes that she never understood, all of them hitting on her every hour of the day. All of them the same.

She wanted fire, she wanted romance, she wanted somoene who played hard to get. Basically, Quinn wanted a challenge.

Her eyes landed on Noah Puckerman, the guy who she hadn't spoken to in ages, mostly to avoid the awkwardness of a conversation. Ever since she had given birth to her baby, Quinn had managed to avoid him, because honestly Puck scared her. She hated how he used his 'Puckerman charm' to lure her into falling in love with him.

It annoyed her how he made out that he loved her, and then flirted with every girl he layed his eyes on.

But what she hated the most about him, was that no matter what, she really liked him. She liked how he flirted with all the girls, and she liked how he was hard to control.

Quinn sighed, and moved her eyes away from him, and onto her salad, and she digged her fork into it. She then removed the fork, and placed it on the table, and leant back, closing her eyes.

If it wasn't for her headphones that were blaring out loud, rock music, then she would have fallen asleep.

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose, fire away, fire away._

Quinn felt a hand on her shoulder, and she pulled out her headphones, with a frustrated expression. Her eyes darted up to where the hand came from, and she rose an eyebrow.

Speaking of the devil, it was Noah Puckerman.

She wriggled from his reach, glaring at him, her eyes digging into his like sharp knife's. Quinn knew she probably shouldn't be so angry at him, but why not? It wasn't like they were dating or anything, he was just a guy who made her pregnant.

Frowning, Quinn looked at him boredly. "Yes?" She snapped, in a tone that warned him to just leave her alone. Her tone that she used for the geeks that dared to talk to her in the corridor. The tone of who-even-are-you.

Puck slipped into the empty seat beside her, not noticing her coldness; or he did, but he just ignored it. He smirked at her, tilting his head to the side in a way that made Quinn tremble.

He picked up his bottle of water, and undid the lid, "Have you been avoiding me?" He asked, and Quinn swore she heard some hurt in his voice.

_Whatever, _she thought to herself, frowning, _New starts, remember?_

Quinn shrugged, looking away from him, "No, I've been busy." She lied, her face flushing red. Quinn nearly slapped herself as she felt her face blush. She hated how her body reacted, completely opposite to what she really felt.

Puck chuckled, "Q, don't lie to a liar." He laughed, drinking from his bottle, the obvious malice in his voice.

If Quinn was annoyed before, she seriously was trembling with irritation now. Why did he have to know her so damn well? Why could he see right through her mind like some kind of physco?

She growled, still avoiding his gaze. "Whatever, I'm busy." She says cooly, resting her elbow on the table and resting her head on her palm.

Puck placed his bottle down on the table, still smirking, "Doing what?" He challenged, looking at her uneaten salad, "Don't even try and convince me that you're eating, because we both know that you're not." He said firmly, "Now, why don't you stop being a tight ass, and look at me properly."

Quinn rolled her eyes, and turned her face towards his, forcing herself to look at his expression.

"Happy now?" She said smoothly, her eyebrows still raised.

Puck looked back at her, "Yes, I am," He answered, smirking, "Because you're going to meet me tonight, at my place, seven o'clock."

Quinn's jaw dropped, ready to fight back, but he placed his finger on her lips, stopping her. Quinn glared at him, and he smiled at her softly, removing his finger.

Without giving her a chance to respond, he picked up his drink bottle and stood up,smirking, "I'll see you tonight." Was all he said, before walking off.

Leaving Quinn lost in her thoughts, fighting with herself.

* * *

It was six o'clock, and Quinn still hadn't came up with a decision whether or not to see Puck. She knew what her parents would say- that he was a dangerous boy, who they didn't like.

But what did she want?

_Quinn, stop, he isn't worth it. He probably does this to every girl, _She told herself, sighing.

So why did her heart beat when he smirked at her like that? Why did she think that he felt the same way? Why did she think that there was more that met the eye with him?

_He's only a boy, he doesn't care about feelings._

But what if he did? What if deep down he did have feelings? Everyone had feelings right? What if, behind the mask, he was a nice person? What if he really did like her?

_He's playing with your mind, he doesn't love anyone_

Quinn sat up, sighing. She had no idea what she was supposed to do. If she turned up, and it turned out he was just using her for sex, or whatever, then she'd feel pretty stupid for the things she was feelings.

But what if, what if she tried to get him to open up? What if she practically _forced _him to open up to her? She could do that, she was head cheerleader, she could do anything she wanted to.

Quinn stepped off of her bed, and walked swiftly to her wardrobe, and opened it, debating what she was supposed to wear.

A dress? No, that's too fancy, and it would give Puck the wrong idea.

But she couldn't exactly go in jeans and a t-shirt could she? That would be rude right? Quinn looked at her clothes, and her eyes landed on a pretty white blouse, and some black tight jeans. That would do.

After getting changed, she applied some subtile make up, before leaving the house. She had spent half an hour debating with herself, and she still had to get past her father with a reasonable excuse.

She walked into the kitchen, and forced on a happy smile, she could do this. "Hey daddy," She said, smiling at him, fiddling with her hair because she knew he liked that.

Russell Fabray looked up from his newspaper, and looked admiringly at his daughter, "Hello my princess," He greeted, standing up and hugging her.

Quinn hugged him back, "I'm going to meet Santana at the pictures, is that okay?" She asks, making sure to say 'picture's' instead of 'cinema' because she knew that he had no idea what the cinema was.

Russell nodded, still smiling at her, "Sure, remember to come back before ten," He reminded her, and Quinn grinned, nodding.

She rose an eyebrow, "I'll be back way before then," She said.

And for the first time, she truly meant it. Quinn didn't plan on staying late with Puck, because she knew what that meant. Late nights, meant staying the night, which meant in Puck's book, sex.

Quinn didn't want that. She just wanted to find out the true him.

And she was going to find out, if it killed her.

* * *

**A/N: So...Did you like it? Hate it? TELL ME! :D Also, don't be afraid to shoot me a PM! I love hearing from you guys and making new friends! :) Much love! **

**Also, I've got a few shout outs because I'm nice :P Jokes, jokes. Okay, just check out the Topaz Awards if you watch Victorious, the awards are starting soon! And check out Glee RP Active! It's great! **

**-Anna :) xoxooxoox**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO: Falling For You

TITLE: Falling For You, Chapter Two: I Can't Stop Thinking About You

PAIRINGS: Quick (Quinn/Puck)

SYPNOSIS: No one's ever captured Noah Puckerman's heart before, no one's ever tried. No one has bothered to look behind his mask, to see his true colours. What happens when one head cheerleader tries? Quick!

A/N: Okay so I'm really, really sorry for the long time since I've updated; I've been really busy with roleplaying with my friends, and enjoying summer. By the way, I've also made a decision to write the rest of this story in **Quinn's POV. **Enjoy!

-/-

The drive to Puck's house was merely uneventful. The traffic was at a minimum and I didn't spot anyone from school; thankfully, because I don't want any more rumours about me.

I could just imagine it now- _'Quinn Fabray seen at Noah Puckermans house…They're dating again!' _That's not why I'm here- At all. And now I'm here, sat in my car, a few blocks away from Puck's house. I'm re-applying my earlier make-up, and arguing with myself over and over again. I release a huge breath that I never knew I had held, sighing, as I started up the engine again.

My hands are held together tightly in my lap, shaking uncontrollably. I am going over to Puck's house, whether I like it or not. He invited me, and he's my _friend, _so why am I so afraid?

_I'm going to be fine, it's only Puck._

My shaking hands grip the steering wheel tightly, as if holding on for support, which they probably are. My whole head feel like it's spinning, making me feel dizzy and uncomfortable. As I start driving closer and closer to his house, I start thinking about the last time I was there.

_My life had been shattered, into millions of little pieces. Finn had found out, and my parents had kicked me out for the night. Thankfully, they let me back the day after, but that night was horrible. Puck trying to comfort me with cheesy pickup lines. The sympathetic glances from his sister, Sarah. The glares from his parents, even though they knew that Puck had done worse.  
Yet they still hated me. They hated what their boy had done to me.  
In the summer though, I heard that Puck's parents had left him and he now lived alone with his sister. _

A feeling of guilt swept through me as I tried to imagine a life without the safe surroundings of my parents. I just couldn't imagine the stress Puck must have been going through.

Parking my car wasn't hard, as the area Puck lived in was pretty much deserted, to my ultimate surprise. As I step out, I feel a gust of wind sweep through my hair, and I shiver a little, feeling a little dizzier. My legs are walking quicker now, picking up a steady pace. The nerves inside of me are starting to slowly disappear, and I've now got that determination rise through me. I have to keep reminding myself that _I'm Quinn Fabray_; I shouldn't be scared about this kind of stuff.

The sound of rustling leaves and my beating heart is the only noise to my ears, as I turned a corner so that Puck's house is now in sight. Thinking about it now, his house is pretty big compared to some of the homes I've been too. It's got fewer floors than mine, but it's pretty close.

After a few long minutes, I am standing at his doorstep, my hands tapping on his door. I'm not scared anymore, this is only a boy. It doesn't mean anything. I hear rustling from inside, and a lot of hushed whispers and giggles, before the front door is finally opened by a giggling red head, which I recognised as Puck's sister, Sarah.

An over-excited grin spreads across her freckled face, "So you did turn up? Puck thought you'd refuse!" She says, raising one eyebrow at me.

My eyes dart over the girl, sizing her up a little. She hadn't changed much since I had last saw her; Sarah still had that cheeky expression, the careless red hair that flew loosely down her back, the freckles spread across her cheeks. It reminded me of the past, the times when everything was okay. When going round to Puck's house every night after school was cool, it was normal, it was fun.

I nod, blushing a little at the fact that the Puckerman family have been talking about me. "Uh yeah, I have nothing better to do." I answer quickly.

Sarah smirks, obviously not believing me, "Yeah, sure." She says sarcastically, opening the door wider so that I can come in. My legs force me to walk into the hallway, which was empty, although I could still hear giggling from upstairs that I knew wasn't Sarah. My eyebrows furrowed into a frown, and I turn to Sarah, who was now slipping up the stairs.

"Who's up there?" I ask curiously, and she stops and turns around to face me.

Sarah shrugs, "I think it's a cheerleader, but don't ask me to go and look because...gross" she shudders, before turning around and walking up the stairs again, leaving me lost in my own thoughts, wondering what the heck I was supposed to do now.

Hang on...He's sleeping with a cheerleader? I knew it! I knew he didn't actually like me; he just wanted someone to use. Someone for sex. He's Noah Puckerman, the sex shark. Of course he'd be inviting cheerleaders.

I think back to the time when I thought I was getting somewhere with him, the time when we were babysitting Kendra's kids. Turns out he had been texting Santana the whole time. I remember the humiliation I felt about that, the way I knew that I'd chosen the wrong guy to sleep with. He didn't care; he never had done.

And here I am again, in the same situation. Don't I learn from my mistakes? I can't believe I let myself be fooled to think that he wanted me. I turn on my heel, frustration rushing through my body, and I start walking out of the house, feeling like a complete idiot.

Puck's uncontrollable. And I don't have the energy to tame him.

-/-

"What's up milf?"

An echo of irritation flows through my body, as I avoid his eye contact. My eyes look down at my Spanish textbook, "What do you want Puckerman?" My voice is smooth, distant, cool- Because that's what I have to do when I'm annoyed with people. I blank them out; push them away, as if they didn't exist.

I honestly wish I could see his expression, to see how he's looking right now. But I can't.

Puck chuckles, "You never turned up." He states.

Finally, after a few long seconds I look up at him, "I did turn up, but you were a bit-" My eyes look up and fix on his, glaring fiercely, "Busy."

Puck frowns, looking at me with a confused expression, "Q..." he starts, but I stop him.

"Save it Puckerman," I say coolly, opening my textbook and pretending to read it. Puck looks at me for a few long seconds, before sighing, and he wanders off, back over to Finn and Sam across the other side of the classroom.

The rest of the lesson drifts by, with me pretending to listen to the teacher talk on and on about the Spanish Verbs, avoiding any possible eye contact with Puck. Instead, I pour myself into the lesson, raising my hands way too often and doodling random things in my sketch book.

When the lesson ends, I hurriedly shove my sketch book and Spanish book inside my bag, and walk out of the lesson, my eyes placed firmly on the ground as I walk down the corridors.

The last lesson was glee. We were going to work on a set list for Sectionals. I had already seen Rachel Berry bubbling around the school, her head full of ideas, grinning cheek to cheek.

"What was that all about?"

My legs come to a halt immediately, and I freeze, before slowly turning around to face the girl I'd been hoping to avoid. She is standing a few feet away from me, one hand poised confidently on her hip, her eyebrow raised slightly.

Santana Lopez.

Thinking of a quick excuse I smile at her, "Nothing," I answer, a little too quickly, "I'm just having a bad day that's all."

"That's rubbish Quinn and you know it." She says harshly, making her way towards me. I know Santana well enough to know what that means. "Why don't you tell Auntie Tana here what's wrong?"

A sigh escapes my lips, indicating that I am, in fact in a terrible mood. I look her directly in the eye, "Puck." I only needed to say that, one word.

Santana gave me a stiff nod, understanding immediately. If there was one thing that I liked the best about her, it's her ability to immediately understand your troubles. She smiles helplessly at me, "Ah, tough. What did he do this time?"

I shrug, not really wanting to talk about it, not like I have the choice though. "Uh he invited me over and then was sleeping with some cheerleader when I arrived."

Santana looks at me carefully, raising an eyebrow, "So? It's not as it you were dating or anything?" She pauses for a second, and then her eyes widen, "You still like him don't you? I should have seen that coming."

Immediately I shake my head, frowning, "Of course not, he's history, the past, remember? I have no feelings for him anymore."

Santana takes my arm and holds it in her own, and she starts walking with me towards the choir room, "Honestly, Q, I don't know why you bother lying to me. I know you too well, and I know when you like someone." She gives me a smirk.

I roll my eyes, pulling away from her as we finally reach the choir room, "Yeah well whatever you think you know keep it to yourself." I snap, quickly walking to the back of the choir room and taking a seat.

And although I don't want to believe it, I know she's right. I know that somewhere, deep down, I still have feelings for Puck that I don't want to admit. Problem is, I can't seem to get that annoying smirk of his out of my mind.

-/-

When I return home a few hours later, exhausted from a vigorous cheerleading practise, and annoyed at myself even more, I go straight up to my bedroom and just lay down on my bed.

Thinking about what I should do about this whole thing.

From what I've learnt from last year, ignoring a problem and pushing it away is not going to help. Tackling it head on and moving on, that's the way to do it. And that's what I have to do now. Tackle it, and move on.

My hands dig into my pockets and latch onto my mobile, pulling it out and switching it on. Immediately I find Puck's contact, and start typing out a message. After a few times of erasing and typing it out again, I send this.

_Hey Puck. Can I call you? _

For the next few minutes, I trace my fingers along the outside of my phone impatiently, when finally my phone vibrates in my hands. Quickly, I open his message.

**What's up Fabray? Sure u can call me. **

My eyes roll slightly at that, before I find his number and press call, bringing my mobile to my ears. As it rings a few times, my eyes dart to my bedroom door to make sure it's firmly locked. Thankfully it was, and I focus back on the annoying sound of ringing.

_Beep, beep, beep, beep. _

"Hey Q, how is my favourite blonde?"

Once again, I roll my eyes at this typical comment, before saying very firmly, "Listen Puck, I need to talk to you and you need to be serious. You think you can do that?" My voice sounds pretty harsh actually, and I feel a little guilty, but shrug it off.

There was silence for a few seconds, "Yeah I can do serious." He answers, and I can tell from his tone that he's listening.

I nod, "Okay well we need to talk."

"About what?" He asks.

A sigh escapes my lips, "About _us,_ Puck."

Once again, another silence for a few long seconds, "Are you still mad about last night?" He asks, and I can tell he's frowning even though I can't see him.

"Maybe I am." I answer, "Listen, last night taught me something and I thought I should tell you so that we can move on from this."

Puck laughs slightly, and I narrow my eyebrows, as he answers, "Since when did you get so serious Q?"

"Since you told me you loved me and then acted like nothing had happened. That's when." I answer sharply.

"You avoided me, Q. You were the one that didn't answer my calls all summer." He points out.

I sigh, nodding, leaning against the back of my bed, "I know and I had my reasons."

"What reasons?" Puck questions me.

"Puck, we're getting off topic. What I wanted to say was, was that you really hurt me last night. I thought you liked me and honestly you made me feel humiliated and embarrassed." I say quietly, "So for the rest of this year, just leave me alone. Think you can do that?"

Puck sighs. "What if I say I can't do that?"

I should have known this wasn't going to be easy. "Then I guess I'll have to just ignore you then."

"Quinn this isn't fair." Puck objects, raising his voice, "You have feelings for me and you're too afraid to admit it because of your stupid pride."

I bite my lip, not knowing what to say to that, "Obviously you know me better than I thought." My voice is quivering slightly, and it's a lot quieter than I thought. I remove my mobile from my ear and press the end call button.

I take a deep breath, and stand up, still feeling a little shaky, before giving myself a self-assured smile. This was going to be okay.

I can't help a small feeling of doubt creep through me that maybe, maybe the decision I made wasn't the best one.

-/-

**A/N: Ugh, I have no idea how that was. Honestly I'd really like you guys to tell me in your reviews, because I kind of rushed it a little because I really wanted to get this up. **

**By the way, an answer to a PM about this story, YES this will have Quick endgame, just not yet. Hope that's okay :D Much love! xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

TITLE: Falling For You, Chapter Three: More than This

PAIRINGS: Quick (Quinn Fabray/Puck)

This chapter also has a lot of Santana/Puck flirting, and Quinn/Finn friendship.

SYPNOSIS: No one's ever captured Noah Puckerman's heart before, no one's ever tried. No one has bothered to look behind his mask, to see his true colours. What happens when one head cheerleader tries? Quick!

A/N: You guys got super lucky; I have another chapter for you guys! I'm honestly really concerned for the lack of reviews- please, please review! I have a lot of plans for this story, but I don't know if you're enjoying it, so please tell me. Also, this chapter is kind of a filler, so

-/-

"Fabray, I hate to be honest, but people are starting to talk about you and Puck."

My smile slips off my face at that, and I stare at Santana, confusion rippling through my veins, fear racing through my body. It's been two days since I told Puck to back off, and although apparently the guilt is supposed to get _better_ with time- it's actually gotten worse.

Seeing Puck with other girls, his hand handing loosely off their shoulders, that annoying lop-sided smirk spread across his face, I honestly couldn't feel any more worse. It could be because, here I am, two days later, and yet I still can't get over him. What annoys me the most is that Puck's there having a new girl by his side every day, whilst I'm here hurting.

Santana's eyes are digging into me, and I let small sigh escape my lips, "Listen-" I say, desperate to end the conversation, "Puck and I aren't together. That's all they need to know." I am speaking firmly, my words strong, although inside I am shaking.

How can he just worm into my mind, make his way into my brain? Why can't he just leave me alone? He's not even doing anything; yet he's still there in the back of my mind.

Santana looks at me closely, frowning slightly, "Whatever, Q." She says, obviously annoyed with me. "You're so stubborn, you know that? Obviously you like Puck and you care too much about popularity to realize that." My eyes dart to the ground, avoiding her gaze, as she continues, "Or maybe you do realize it, but you just don't want to admit it."

That last sentence makes my blood run cold. All through the summer I had been desperately trying to move on from the pregnancy, trying to build a solid relationship with my mother. Falling for Puck…Well that'll just bring back old memories. It'll ruin everything with my mum, and dad, and what for exactly? To worry every day that when Puck's apparently at school, he's not out with another girl- to live a life of fear that one day he'll leave me for someone better.

Maybe I am afraid to admit that I like him, but I have my reasons.

I look up at Santana, my eyes meeting her, determination written across my face, "You know what, Santana, I'm not afraid to admit that I like Puck." I say, placing one poised hand on my hip, "I honestly don't know why you care so much, but let me say this once; _nothing _is going on with Puck. We both decided to go our separate ways and ignore each other."

Santana frowns slightly, "Ignore each other? Isn't that kinda hard since you have a lot of classes together, and glee?" She questions, her eyes boring into mine.

"Maybe it will be hard." I admit, slamming my locker shut. "But so long as he doesn't speak to me then it'll be fine."

Santana gives me a small smirk, "For the record Blondie, I totally ship you and Puck together." I roll my eyes at that, "So I'm going to do whatever it takes to get you two together."

I sigh, "Then you're going to be fighting a losing battle. It's never gonna happen."

Santana gives me a small smile, as if she knows something I don't, "And that's where you're wrong Q, that's where you're wrong." She pauses for a second, "By the end of the year, Puck's going to be dating you. And that's a promise."

"Why are you doing this?" I snap, raising an eyebrow as I start walking towards the choir room, "You know I don't want anything to happen, yet you're still trying to get us together."

Santana shrugs, "We're best friends Q, I want you to be happy."

And although I want to walk away from her, I know that I can't. However annoying or mean she can be to me sometimes; Santana cares for me, that's what friends are for.

…I just realized how lame that sounded.

-/-

Glee Club at the end of the day turned up quicker than I would have liked it. In my history class, I debated whether or not to turn up early or late, deciding in the end that if I slipped in at the end then it would avoid any awkward confrontations. I decided to go and talk to Miss Sylvester about the cheerleading competitions this year, realising that that would be a great distraction from turning up early to glee.

Now, as I stand outside her office, waiting for her to let me in, I wonder how long she's going to keep me in here.

Sometimes I feel like I can really relate to Miss Sylvester. How she's so determined to win and to succeed, how she cares so much for her squad that she'll do whatever it takes to win. But sometimes, like when she puts our lives at stakes, or cause pain and misery to all of my friends in glee club, I don't understand her at all.

"Come in."

Her sharp voice pulls me out of my thoughts, and I open the door and walk in, smiling at her. She was sat behind her desk, one of her famous coffee's placed firmly in her hands, her eyes pressed firmly on the list of names placed in front of her.

I take a seat in front of her, feeling her eyes travel up from her desk and onto me. When she does that I always feel really intimidated, like she's staring right into my brain.

My lips curl into a small nervous smile, "Hey Miss Sylvester." My voice is perky, filled with false happiness.

Her expression doesn't falter, and she crosses her arms together. "What can I do for you Q?"

"I was wondering if you could give me the details for the cheerleading competitions this year."

Miss Sylvester nods, standing up and picking up a folder, opening it and looking inside it frowning. "We have Sectionals in two weeks' time, and Regionals is in January. We then have a few months before Nationals to rehearse."

I nod, thinking the dates over my mind. "And when are our rehearsal times this year?"

She looks at me closely. "The same as last year," Miss Sylvester answers, frowning at me.

Nodding again, "Okay, thanks." I answer, looking at my watch. "I'll see you at rehearsal then."

Miss Sylvester nods, looking down at her list again. "Goodbye Q."

As I walk out, I realize that she's probably guessed that I wasn't in there to talk to her. Actually, I was in there to waste some time so I could slip into glee club late. Not that she'd know that, because she may be able to see a younger Sue Sylvester in me, but she certainly can't see into my mind.

-/-

Turning up just before Mr Schue turned out easier than I would have expected. I managed to slip into the classroom quickly and sit at the front, ignoring the glances of confusion sent my way from the other glee club members.

Just as I sit down, crossing my arms together and smoothing down my cheerio's uniform, Mr Schue walks in and grins at us.

"GLEEE!" He shouts, spreading out his arms as if he was about to hug the class. My eyes immediately start rolling at this typical Mr Schue move; and my arms cross together, unimpressed.

You know that feeling when you can feel a pair of eyes on you? That's how I'm feeling right now, yet I know exactly whose looking at me.

_Puck._

From the back of the room, Rachel starts babbling about set list ideas, whilst Mercedes and Santana start arguing, closely followed by Kurt joining in. I sigh, feeling a sense of irritation run through my body, rolling my eyes again. Just typical, I think to myself, typical.

"I don't see why everyone has to make such a fuss." Rachel says over Santana, standing up and walking to the middle, one hand poised confidently on her left hip.

Santana stands up from the back, and I can hear the scrape of her chair as she walks down to the middle and standing beside Rachel. "Put a sock in it Berry, you're giving me a headache." She argues back.

"I still think Beyoncé would be so much better for Sectionals…" Mercedes says loudly, and Mr Schue tries to but in but is caught off by everyone else.

And then I hear it. The loud scraping of a chair being pushed backwards, the strong footsteps from behind me. The sharp intake of breaths from Tina, and the eyebrow raising from Santana. I turn around so that I'm facing him, and for a few long seconds, our eyes meet. He gives me a small, self-assured smirk, before breaking his gaze from mine, and turning to Mr Schue.

"Shut up!" Puck yells, marching to the front and turning to the rest of the glee club, his eyes pressed firmly on mine. I look away quickly, my face flushing red immediately.

"You know what? I've had enough of you all whining about not getting enough solo's." Puck snaps. "Since when do WE get solo's? The actual members- Quinn, Tina, Mike, Artie…None of us have had solo's because all of us are too busy trying to please the diva's of the class. Well I've had enough."

My mind freezes when I hear him say my name, my face madly flushing a strong colour of red. It feels like my face is burning and I can't move, frozen to my seat. Why is he doing this? I told him to leave me alone! I told him I'd have to ignore him- yet he's still trying to get into my mind and play with my thoughts.

Crossing my arms together and raising an eyebrow, I watch as the Glee Club quickly react to Puck- Rachel giving a squeak of irritation and going off into a full rant about her talent; Santana running over to Puck and trying to rip him to pieces and Mercedes yelling to everyone to 'calm the hell down'.

And me?

Well, I do what I always do when I'm trying to ignore something, I act like nothing is happening around me, like this whole thing is nothing to do with me.

Mr Schue stands up and frowns, walking back to the middle beside Puck, Rachel and Mercedes. "Sit down you three." He says coldly, looking across the choir room with an annoyed expression. "I have had enough of all these arguments! We are a _team, _guys, and if we want to go to New York then we need to be _connected."_

I sigh, as he continues, pacing the room slowly. "So your assignment for this week-" He pauses and grins. "Each of you are going to come up with a song and perform it. And the song? It's going to be about exactly how you're feeling. Right now. Any questions?"

RIIIIINGGG!

Everyone starts to pack up, and I pick up my handbag and stand up, smoothing down my cheerio's uniform. I just want to get home, to get away from this school and just hide in my room, away from everyone else.

"Hey Quinn, can you wait up a second? I want to talk to you."

My eyes widen, and I turn on my heels, raising an eyebrow slightly. There's this new kid who has recently joined glee called Sam Evans. I have no idea who he is, but he seems to have this overly large mouth, and a really hopeful expression.

I force a smile across my lips, sitting back down beside him, crossing my arms together. "Sure. You're Sam right?" I know who he is, I'm not an idiot.

Sam nods, holding out his hand to me. "Yeah I am." He answers with a huge grin. "And you're Quinn Fabray right? Head cheerleader?"

Shaking his hand, I nod. "Yeah…I guess that's me."

Sam's smile seems to get bigger, if that's even possible. "Well I was wondering if you wanted to go out on a date. Friday night? Breadstix?"

My eyes widen in complete shock. He wanted to go out…with me? This guy doesn't even know me! I don't even know him! Although he was fairly good looking, and his frankness and honesty was charming and sweet, I had never considered dating him. That just seemed crazy.

"A date?" I laugh shakily, shaking my head slowly. "Sorry, I'm not interested."

I don't know what reaction I am expecting, but he smiles again. "Could we at least get to know each other?" He asks, and I sigh.

"Sam I…"

My voice falters. I have no idea what to say. How do I explain it? How can I explain that I like someone else? I just can't. I don't even know this Sam guy; he could be a complete nutter. A crazy weirdo. And he's on the football team, which means that he's probably friends with Puck.

No…I can't tell Sam.

So how do I get out of this? How can I think of an excuse? It's only _one _date; it doesn't have to mean anything right? I would just be getting a free meal out of it after all. Nothing has to come of it.

Taking a deep breath, I smile at Sam, biting my lip nervously. "Fine." I say quickly. "I'll be there."

Sam grins, as if he'd just won the lottery, and claps his hands together. "I'll see you there." He says, standing up and winking at me, before walking off. As I watch him walk away, a huge grin spread across his face, a layer of guilt sweeps over me.

Oh my god…

What have I done?

**A/N: Wow…Uh I'm so sorry this has taken so long, and it probably sucks. But uh yeah…This is the best I could do, and I know this hasn't got Puck/Quinn YET, but it WILL happen, I promise :P**

**Also, I know Fabrevans may not be everyone's favourite ship but it won't last for long, don't worry XD Okay, pleaseeee review! That'd be awesome! **

**Love you guys xox**


	4. Chapter 4: Sam Evans

TITLE: Falling For You, Chapter Four: Sam Evans

PAIRINGS: Quick (Quinn/Puck)

This chapter has a little bit of Sam/Quinn, just a warning.

SYPNOSIS: No one's ever captured Noah Puckerman's heart before, no one's ever tried. No one has bothered to look behind his mask, to see his true colours. What happens when one head cheerleader tries? Quick!

**A/N: Oops…I'm so sorry for the lack in updates…I'm a little lazy. Anyways, enjoy this chapter XD**

* * *

As I walk away from Sam, trying to regain my posture and confident face; I spot Puck a little ahead of me, making his way to his locker. Although I can't see the expression on his face, I could probably guess it. He'd have that bored expression on his face that he uses when he can't see the point in doing anything. I know this because that's how I'm like most days. Sometimes I can't see the point in doing anything anymore. Like, what's the point? What do I have to live for anyway?

Sighing, I walk over to my locker and open it, taking out two books and placing them firmly in my bag. My locker is some kind of trip down memory lane for me, every single time I open it, a flood of memories fill my mind when I see the photos.

There's the photo of me cut out from a magazine from sophomore year. I can remember that day vividly when I realized that I was on the front page. It was amazing. I was so young at that point- yet such a mean, heartless bitch. It's strange to think that that was less than a year ago.

Underneath that magazine is tons of mini photo's, all of them stuck next to each other, each of them telling a different story. Finn, Beth, Artie, _Puck…_No, I think, as I slam my locker shut. I completely forgot that he was in there- in several photos actually.

It's the end of the day- finally – so I can just go home and do what I want. My mom's at this bingo game down at the mall; which I used to attend when I was younger; so I have an empty house.

I don't even know what I should do tonight. Mom usually expects me to make myself dinner, because she comes home late at night, but I have no idea _what. _Last year, I used to make plans so easily, because most of them consisted of dates with Finn, doctors' appointments and shopping trips with Santana and Britt.

Speaking of Brittany, she hasn't spoken to me since we started school. It's still the second day, but it still hurts that one of my apparent 'best friends' hasn't spoken to me at all. Ever since school started, things have been really strange with Santana and Brittany. Almost like they were keeping a secret from me.

I sighed, as I walked away from my locker, just as I hear a sharp, loud voice call out my name from behind me. The tone of his voice grazes against my last nerve, almost warning me to ignore him.

"_Quinn." _

Turning slowly on my heel and plastering my 'I'm fine' expression on my face, I face the person I've been dreading.

The person I _told _to leave me alone.

Obviously that's too hard for him, because here he is, standing in front of me, one eyebrow raised and an annoyed look in his eyes. I know that look. It's the look of determination. That look scares me.

Oh, if you haven't realized who it is, because you're _extremely _slow, or just plain stupid. It's Puck.

My eyes darted around the corridor, looking anywhere but at him. "What?" I hiss at him, folding my arms together, almost as if to defend myself. I don't know why I do this whenever he speaks to me- I just close up, turn back to the Quinn Fabray that everyone knows from last year- the evil head cheerleader.

Puck's expression falls, but he keeps his eyes firmly on me, his eyes firmly on mine. "You can't avoid me forever." He states coldly, and I can tell that he means it.

"Why can't I?" I reply quickly, a frown forming on my face. "You can't tell me what to do Puck, we're not dating anymore."

Puck sighs, running his fingers through his Mohawk. "Have you seen Jacob's newest blog?" He asks, and I spot some fear in his voice.

My frown deepens. "No?"

He lets out a breath of relief, and gives a small half smile. "Good, I suggest you don't look at it either." He tells me, a somewhat nervous expression on his face. The look that I know full well is used when he feels guilty about something, or has done something wrong.

"Like I said," I answer him, walking a few steps towards him, "You can't tell me what to do. We're not dating-"

"-Yet." Puck adds in, giving me a small smirk.

I roll my eyes at his somewhat amusing comment. "That is _never _going to happen Puck-" Searching my mind for a reason why, I think of the first thing to save me, "-I-I, I have a date tonight."

Puck frowns in confusion, "A date? Who with?"

My eyes travel to the ground, immediately feeling guilty. Hang on, why do I even feel guilty? Puck and I aren't even dating. I can date who I want now, whatever his opinion. So I look up, and stare directly in his eyes. "Sam, I have a date with Sam." I told him, trying to not show the slight wobble in my voice.

Puck's eyes widen, and his face crumbles slightly, his frown getting bigger if possible. He looks down and sighs. "Okay." Is all he answers. "I hope you have a great time." He mumbles, before turning around and walking off.

That same feeling of guilt spreads over my body, and I sigh, looking up at the ceiling.

_Why me?_

Brushing down my skirt and plastering on a confident expression, I make my way out of the school exit, trying my hardest to ignore everyone around me. I remember what Mercedes told me last year when I was staying at her place.

"It's just a boy, nothing more. It's not the end of the world."

O-okay so maybe in my case there are two boys, but the quote still sort make sense. I mean, why should I spend so much time worrying about Puck, or Sam, or any of those other guys? Why can't I just enjoy my last few years at high school without any drama? I've had enough drama, and I don't want any more. At _all. _

If that means avoiding whatever feeling's I have for the cheeky, half smiling boy with the Mohawk, or the cute blonde big mouthed football player, then so be it.

* * *

That night when I return home after a church meeting; I see that I have a friend request from Sam Evans on facebook, and two messages. Groaning, I quickly accept Sam as a friend, before opening both of the messages, slightly nervous after Puck and I's little discussion after school.

_Q, what's going on? We were supposed to go shopping today after school? Where the hell are you?! _– Love Auntie Snix.

"For god's sake." I mutter, as I realize that she was right. Every Monday night after school, Santana, Brittany and I go out on a girls shopping trip to catch up on gossip with each other and just generally have some fun. Obviously today I forgot, because of…Other reasons.

I rather reluctantly open the next message, which turned out to be from Sam.

_Hey Quinn, it's Sam: D I was just confirming our date on Friday night? Also, did you want me to pick you up? Xo_

The fact that he added two kisses to that message frightens me, and I quickly tap out a reply.

'Oh, hey Sam. I've just realized that I have to do something with my Mom on Friday night. I'm really sorry – Quinn'

Although I feel slightly guilty, I guess it's for the best. All I'm going to do is break Sam's heart, as much as I hate to admit it. Sam is one of those guys who'll easily fall for me, so I can't have that. I have to make him hate me, or not like me like that. This year is supposed to be about me.

Only me. Not Puck, especially not Puck, or Sam, or Finn, or anyone else.

When I finally go to bed that night and let the darkness of my bedroom and thoughts surround me, I curl over onto my side and let a few tears fall.

How could a perfect year turn so confusing so quickly?

* * *

**A/N: Yay! I updated! XD I'm not sure how that went, and I know it was a little short, but honestly, I've been having so much writers block recently so don't kill me! I promise a 3000+ chapter next up :D**

**Remember to review! I love you guys xD**

**Anna xo**


End file.
